dracoinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Frost
A Frost Dragon is a species of dragon that has 4 legs and wings, they resemble European Dragons a lot but differ in a few ways such as Preferred climate, coloration and Form of Attack. It's Latin name is Draco occidentalis maritimus meaning the "The western sea dragon", a name given to it because it is the only Dragon known to migrate. It annually migrates in a Artic-to-Antarctic- pattern where it fly's thousand of miles during this period to spend the greater part of the year in it's favored dark, winter climates, hunting for food. An adult Frost can be up to 40 feet long and 12 to 15 feet high. The wing span of an adult Dragon is approx. 24 feet long. These Dragons can live up to 300 to 350 years, which is a very similar lifespan to the European Dragon. The Frost Dragon is considered to be the top predator and to have no other Dragon competitors because of its preferred climate. Most Dragons rather warmer conditions but the Frost is one of the cold ones. Differences between Frost and European Dragons Since Frost Dragons migrate they can be mistaken for their very similar cousin the European Dragon. Frost Dragon's are nocturnal hunters and mostly travel at night to not be detected by other Dragons that may be threat during its migration. European Dragons do not migrate and rarely venture farther then 25 miles from their lair, they are most active during the day. Their color would be out of contrast when they are in the middle of their migration, consisting of light white, white tinged with blue and pink. European Dragons bear darker colors which are red, green, black and occasionally gold. Instead of breathing fire they attack with a frostbite-like blast that freezes enemies on contact. European Dragons attack with a jet flame. Migration The Frost Dragon travels 22,000 miles every year from the Artic to Antarctic and back each year. Frost Dragons spend the three darkest months of the northern winter (December, January and February) in the Artic. Then it migrates south for 2 months and reaches the Antarctic to spend the three darkest months in the southern winter (June, July and August) before migrating again, taking another 2 months.The left over 2 months of the year are spent preparing for the migration meaning stocking up on fat to keep internal temperatures cool during migration. Coloration Their colors are made to match the ones in its environment that being it's environment is covered in snow 90% of the time, therefore the Dragon has adapted and consists of Pure white, white tinged blue, blue or deep blue and pink coloration. These colors match its whole figure because the Frost Dragon is a lonely, cold and nocturnal predator. Lair The Frost Dragon's lair is embedded in a sea facing cave hallowed out from a glacier or iceberg. Dragonologiste's have studied that the Dragon makes its nest in a moving iceberg that slowly drifts in the direction of its migration pattern to aid it in having to travel less farther distances and avoid any extra exposure. Forms of Attack Most Western Dragons have a spiked tail that lets it pierce its defenseless prey and since it is a close cousin to the Western European Dragon the Frost Dragon also has this tail, enabling it to stab pray at mid flight, it is also useful for aerial combat with another Dragon. Another way it kills its pray is with its sharp claws that most Dragons have. The Frost dragon has 2 dominant traits that make it a top predator anywhere. One being it's hard, horned and spiked hide that is the most fire-resistant out of all the Dragon species and can cut anything with a touch. The other being its signature Frost blast that freezes enemies on contact, it's venom sprayed in a mist through cold climates has a corrosive action that is very similar to frostbite and it can render any pray or predator useless if sprayed with it. During its migration the Frost Dragon doesn't always have these cold climates and its venom becomes a corrosive attack that eats flesh alive. Nickname The Frost Dragon has a nickname, named after its frost bite like breath. Inuit hunters that have seen this Dragon called it the "ntu oyi reptaili" meaning (frost reptile), the name obviously is describing its appearance. Food The cold climates carry very little food for the Frost Dragon but it makes the best of what it has, its diet consists of Giant Squid, Whales, Polar bears, walruses and the leopard seal, as well as penguins for the Antarctic. Egg A Frost Dragon egg is the shape of a thin tear drop, with polished sides and curving lines on it. The egg must be in a cold environment during its incubation period of 36 months before it can hatch. The egg cannot be emerged underwater and must be nested in an arctic cave. If the egg reaches 0 degrees it will die. The Frost Dragon leaves it's eggs alone in a permanent cave because it cannot bring the egg with it nor would it want to on its annual migration. The mother Dragon des not care for its egg but makes sure it is secured and inaccessible by any other predator. The egg will hatch regardless of its care as long as it remains in a cold climate. Once the Dragon hatches it must bear the north or south alone and must not come across any other Dragon because the Dragon will kill the hatchling in fear of future competition.